Test of my love
by Mitsume
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome,and the others were just gathering jewel shards until two strange people capture them and take them to a strange villege. Who sent them? Why do they want InuYasha? and why is Kikyou involved? Read to find out! R&R please


Hi there Mitsume here. This is my first InuYasha story so I don't know how it'll come out but I hope ya'll like it Please R&R and tell me about any changes I could do for the next chapter (if there are any to be made) THANKS .

Chapter 1

Invasion

"Are we there yet?" a very impatient Kagome asked, hitting InuYasha on the head. The two had been traveling for hours and Sango, along with Miroku and Shippo, had gone ahead of them. The sun was setting and the moon now started to peek just above the tall oak trees that surrounded them. InuYasha growled, stopping to put Kagome down. "Well if you weren't so heavy we would have been caught up with the others by now!" Kagome look at him angrily, "Are you saying I'm fat!? That I'm too big for you to carry!" InuYasha shrugged, "you said it not me". Just before Kagome could answer, an arrow whizzed past her, barely missing her ear. InuYasha drew his sword. "Who's there?" InuYasha asked, pushing Kagome behind him. "Stand still so I can shoot you", a voice said that came from the trees that surrounded them. Suddenly another arrow whizzed toward InuYasha, hitting him in his left arm.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the wounded half demon. "Don't get any closer to him or I'll shoot an arrow through your head" a girl emerged from the trees pointing an arrow straight at Kagome. The girl looked like she was in her mid teens, wearing a dark green camouflage outfit, with short hair that came just above her shoulders. InuYasha glared at the girl, holding his wounded arm. The blood was now dripping off his sleeves. "Who are you and why are you trying to kill me!?" The girl glanced at InuYasha but didn't say anything. InuYasha cursed and try to lift his arm, but the pain was too much. "Didn't I say not to move!" The girl said, pointing the bow now at InuYasha. InuYasha smirked, slowly reaching for his sword with his right arm, "So you gonna kill me are you? Well then go ahead."  
'InuYasha what are you thinking' thought Kagome with concern. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright glow in the dense part of the forest, "a jewel! A jewel shard is in the forest InuYasha!" "What a jewel shard!?" As soon as InuYasha turned around someone was holding Kagome by the hair. "KAGOME!!" InuYasha yelled, rushing toward the stranger with his sword in his right hand. The girl cursed, picked up a rock and threw it at InuYasha's head. InuYasha staggered still running toward the stranger and Kagome. " you're strong InuYasha, but not strong enough" The stranger said, throwing the unconscious Kagome aside and taking out a handful of sleeping dust out of his pocket. "huh? What the!?" Before InuYasha could dodge it, the dust went into his eyes and making him drowsy. "K-Kagome" InuYasha whispered before blacking out….

* * *

'Huh? Where am I?' Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. There were people everywhere and several small houses and what seemed like a well in the middle of the village. Two pairs of beady black eyes appeared right in her face. "Hi Kagome I see your up" Shippo said cheerfully, getting out of her face and untying her. When her arms were free, Kagome grabbed Shippo by the neck and strangled him."SHIPPO! WHERE IS INUYASHA AND WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WHEN ME AND INUYASHA WERE GETTING CAPTURED!" Shippo gagged, trying vain to get Kagome off him. "We…were…already…captured…Kagome…I'M…CHOAKING" Kagome sighed and let him go. "Where are Sango and Miroku? I thought you were with them."  
"We're over here" called Sango. Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you two are okay but where's InuYasha? Have any of you seen him?" Miroku shook his head "We haven't seen him since we were captured". "Wait! I thought I saw him getting carried by a girl and a young man," Shippo said, jumping on Sango's shoulders. " A girl? Did she have short hair and a camouflage outfit on?" Shippo nodded "They went to that house there" Shippo pointed to a small gray and black house just beyond the village. There was a small bright glow coming from the inside. "That glow… That's the same jewel shared that was in the forest! InuYasha has to be in there so let's go get him!" Kagome started walking toward the house.

Authors Notes:

CLIFF HANGER!! What do you think will happen next? Do you think Kagome will find InuYasha? I'm always open for ideas so please give me some (if you want to) chapter two will be up really soon k


End file.
